Misaki's Secret
by Nyx Seraphine
Summary: A Mei Misaki masturbation smutfic. A more extended summary (slightly) is at the beginning of the story. Rated M for lemon.


**Misaki's Secret  
**

 **Foreword**

 **A smut fiction of Mei Misaki masturbating in front of her entire class. Takes place about a month before she meets Kouichi. Mostly canon, I think, but don't quote me on that, it's been a while since I watched Another. We can never predict what we'll do when we're horny, what we'll do to satisfy ourselves. We can't always stop ourselves, either. I'd keep that in mind as you read the fan fiction ahead. For the most part, what people do when they're having sex doesn't have much to do with what they do the rest of the time, and vice versa. That being said, this was _originally_ going to be a Mei x Kouichi fic with more romance in it than the last one, then it turned into Mei x Fujioka (because who doesn't ship that) and by the time I was ready to write this it had like no romantic potential whatsoever. One of these days, I swear.**

Sitting at her mutilated desk in the back of class 3, Mei Misaki groaned audibly. The teacher faltered in his lesson for a fraction of a second before resuming. Izumi scowled into her well written notes. Mei rolled her eyes and put her face in her arms. Normally she would brush off Izumi's obvious scorn, but today it was getting on her nerves. _She thinks she's so perfect._ Mei narrowed her eyes. _What could I do to irritate Izumi?_ She wondered with a smile.

A dull burn of desire permeated her thoughts. Mei pressed her thighs together and squeezed her eyes shut. _Ugh…_ She thought with a blush. _I really should have masturbated this morning…_ Mei squirmed in her seat until the feeling passed. Her schedule had been off all week, forcing her to sit through class most days with need pulling at her mind. She was wondering if she should just get up and go home to satisfy herself when she realized something. _What's to stop me from doing it right here? It'd certainly bother Izumi…_ She thought. The class was used to ignoring her by now. They wouldn't react if she did it here, right? Besides, if she was quiet about it, maybe nobody would even notice.

While the train of thought had been more of a joke at first, the more she thought about it the better it sounded. The scandalous nature of it made her almost giggle. How great it would be to cum in the back of the room with no one the wiser? Or maybe she'd want them to know. As she fantasized about fingering herself in front of the entire class, the burning in her gut became almost irresistible. She cursed herself silently. As she shifted around in her chair uneasily, the cold November air made her gasp. She couldn't take it anymore. Surely she could be quiet about it…

The students sitting near her had their desks turned slightly away from her at all times. Even so, the 25 or so students in the room made her feel extremely self conscious. Keeping her chin on her left arm, she reached down and smoothed her skirt, so as to not draw suspicion. After glancing around and making absolutely sure no one was watching, she ran her finger over the decidedly wet spot on her panties. She was ready for the rush of pleasure, but without watching what she was doing, she accidentally pressed her fingers into the soft valley more suddenly than she intended to. Her eyes flew open as her lips parted slightly. She drew a long breath before continuing.

With a shaking hand Mei pulled her panties down slightly, stretching out over her desk and pushing her ass into the back of her chair. Running her middle finger up her soaking slit, she half closed her eyes at the wave of pleasure it caused. She stretched her body out with all her strength in an attempt to quell the massive rush of desire. It was all she could do to not moan at the feelings she was inflicting on herself. The idea of pleasuring herself in the middle of this many people gave her a rush that she had never felt before. She caught herself breathing heavily and tried to force herself to calm down, but people were already beginning to take notice. A student to the right of her did a double take to a wall decoration conveniently placed to his left before scooting his desk away from her uncomfortably. The student directly in front of her shifted in his seat much as Mei was doing minutes ago.

Mei realized that there was no way she could masturbate in secret any longer, but she couldn't stop herself from continuing. No, she simply didn't want to stop. What was the downside of doing this again? Mei couldn't remember. She was enjoying every aspect of this and couldn't imagine why she would ever be opposed to the idea. Mei vocalized for the first time as she scraped a finger past her labia. Practically everyone in the classroom glanced in her general direction at her soft moan. Girls blushed. Boys smoothed their pants and scooted their desks in the opposite direction. The teacher retreated to the corner of the room as he wrote notes on the edge of the white board, forcing the students to struggle to copy them down.

Surprising herself, Mei realized the lack of attention bothered her. She felt a flood of pride when the collective classroom had noticed her, and craved it again now that they were looking away. She slid a finger into herself, drawing from her a cacophony of high pitched moans. As the students around her began squirming in their seats, some getting horny themselves at the display that was being put on for them, Mei began to be more and more turned on. Never had she felt so much pleasure at her own fingertips. She sat back in her chair, her panties at her knees as she pleasured herself with both hands. She slowly moved two fingers inside herself, massaging her clit wither her left hand. She pressed her face against the desk as her hot breath left a sheen of water on the old wood.

Before she knew what she was doing, Mei stood up from her seat. She wanted more. She yearned for the entire class to watch her cum in front of them. Still massaging her soaking sex, Mei walked to the front of the classroom. The students couldn't resist watching her as she moved between them. Izumi, practically the only student still paying attention to the teacher's halfhearted lesson, painfully looked away as she drew near. Mei pulled the teacher's chair from its position at his desk to a place directly in front of Izumi. The redhead tried in vain to look away as Mei stared her dead in the face, silently challenging her.

Mei pulled her uniform's skirt to her shins as she spread her dripping pussy a few feet from Izumi's face. While most of the girls in the class managed to look away, the boys near Mei stared at her presented sex lustfully. Izumi put her face in her arms and tried to ignore the wet sounds of Mei's performance. Mei increased her pace, sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy as she moaned loudly. Her left hand flew across her clit as she flung her head back with eyes closed. She strained her legs against the clothing still wrapped around them as she tensed the muscles in her body. Moving her hands even faster, she could hardly keep from screaming.

"Izumi..." She moaned with the breath of pleasure. "I'm going to cum..." The redhead began shaking with restrained emotion. Mei loved to watch her struggle to keep silent, and used the sight to fuel her arousal. Looking at the entire class now, Mei moved her hands as fast as she could. She could feel the room's gaze on her, the teacher's futile attempt to keep the class' attention being drowned out by the waves of pleasure coursing through her mind and body. The blissful feeling of climax was almost upon her, and Mei fingered herself as quickly as she could, the wet sounds of her masturbation filling the classroom. As the waves of pleasure flowing through her reached a breaking point, Mei found it hard to breathe. A scream escaped her nonetheless as the unbelievably intense pang of orgasm shot through her. A small spurt of liquid escaped her fingers as Mei's squeal of pleasure died out.

When she was able to open her eyes again, Mei looked up to find the class staring at her, stunned. The teacher was stammering strings of gibberish as he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Mei pulled her panties and skirt up, wincing as the fabric brushed against her sensitive pussy. She hopped off of the teacher's ruined chair, putting her danmari* mask back on as she wordlessly moved to her seat. She didn't make it to her seat before the bell rung for the end of the day.

"Class dismissed" said the teacher, vaguely waving his hand at the students. The class filed out the door, wordlessly agreeing to forget about this day for the rest of their lives. Mei waited for Izumi to shuffle out of the classroom behind all the others, looking at the floor. She walked up to the teacher, who was staring blankly at his chair. "You did a good job today." She said monotonously, trying to keep a smile from her face. The teacher buried his face in his hands as she walked out the door.

 ***Danmari is the first part of "dandere"**


End file.
